NFLRZ: Buc Quest
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own; Takes place during and after 'Blitzbots, Bill and Bucs') The Buccaneers entered the stadium after the Guardians stopped Wild-Card...question; How did they get back. You can thank the Buccaneers' Rusher for that.


A Buccaneer's Quest

_**Wild Card's Voice: Nighty night...**_

_Peg-leg bolted up in horror._

Peg-leg: *_Horror_* WILD CARD-*_Confused_* Huh?

_Peg-Leg was on the ground of the bus, his team sleeping. He turned to the 'Driver', which was a Blitzbot._

Peg-leg: HEY YOU! GET OFF ME BUS! *_charges for an Attack_*

_The Blitzbot opened the bus door and Peg-Leg toppled out. He pulled out his sword and stabbed it to the bus. He looked around. They were on the freeway, above a large valley. Peg-leg looked pale as he screeched in terror._

Peg-leg: Oh-my...*_Peg-Leg reached for a opened window and climb in, retrieving his sword afterwards_* That was the scariest thing so far in me life.

_Peg-Leg creeped up to the bot before slicing it in half and throwing it off the bus. He climb in the drivers set and slammed on the breaks. Good thing too cause there was a large ravine ahead. Peg-leg sighed in relief, but then realized something..._

Peg-leg: Where are we? We're stranded out in the middle of nowhere! *_Sighs_* Think Peg-Leg think...*_sees a map, then looks at his team_* Well, *_Grabs it_* seems it up to me to find the way back. *_Turns to his sleeping team mates; smiling_* You land-lubbers rest, I'll get us to Canton.

* * *

_Night fall,_

_Peg-Leg stopped at a intersection to look at the map. Driving for hours on end was putting a toll on the Buc's energy, and giving him a headache._

Peg-leg: Okay -_Yawns_\- I go this way...*_Drives onward_*

_Peg-leg jolted up when he heard screeching...Blitzbot screeching._

Peg-leg: *_Annoyed_* You gotta be kidding me...*_Opens a secret button 'Auto drive', presses it and heads to the top of the bus_*

_When Peg-leg reached the top, he was nearly knocked off by a group of Wild-Card's new flying Blitzbots._

Peg-leg: *_Getting anger and annoyed_* O.k. I just have had enough of you guys for one day!

_Peg-leg started attacking the bots, while also trying no to fall off the bus. The bus automatically drove through Canton, making sharp twist and turns. Peg-leg was tossed and turned during this, but he continued fights slashing his sword at the foes surrounding him. _

Peg-leg: *_Trying to stay balanced_* This is why I **HATE **using Auto drive!

_Up ahead, the Hall of Fame could be seen. Peg-leg smirks, taking down the last bot with the arrival. The team woke up, see that their at the Hall of Fame and ran out to prepare for the game, seeing that it was about to start. Peg-leg smiled weakly, they made it. Peg-leg jumped down and began to make his way to the lockers, but with the strain of driving and battling bots taking it's toll, his eyes rolled up and he collapse backwards to the ground in exhaustion.  
_

* * *

_Three hours later..._

_The next thing Peg-leg knew, was he awoke to the Rusherz Quarters, pajamas on. He was lying in his bed, a rag on his forehead._

Peg-leg: -_Groans_\- H-How...

Voice: Glad to see you're awake.

_Peg-leg turned to see Stampede, the Buffalo Bills Rusher, with a small smile on his face._

Peg-leg: St-Stampede? W-where am i?

Stampede: The Rusherz Quarters in your bedroom, you've been out for three hours. You Okay?

Peg-leg: *_Reaches to his head_* M-Me head feels like a brick hit it...H-How did I get in here?

Stampede: Well...

* * *

_Three hours ago..._

_Stampede smiled in relief when he saw the Bucs come charging in. Everyone was safe. Ish's mom was safe, the bucs were safe..._

Stampede: *_Realizes someone's missing_* Wait! Where's Peg-leg?

_Stampede made his way to the parking lot alone, he wanted the Guardians to have a break from all that happened today. He found the Buc's bus where he saw Peg-leg laying on the ground._

Stampede: *_Concern_* Peg-leg! *_Runs over to see him still breathing and asleep; sighs in relief_* I don't know what happened, but whatever ya did tuckered you out. *_Picks him up_* Come on buddy, I'm sure you wouldn't like sleeping on the ground.

* * *

_Present..._

Peg-leg: Thank ye.

Stampede: It's no trouble...mind telling me what happened?

Peg-leg: Well, a bot was driving the bus. I nearly fell off it, and the bus nearly fell into a ravine before i sliced the bot and stopped the bus. Tried to find a way back to Canton, which took hours...bots attack it and I defeated them before we got to the Hall of Fame. *_Grabs his head in pain_* I was exhausted. Not to mention looking at a map and driving at the same for hours' time straight gave me a headache. But everyone okay...Right?

Stampede: Yeah, everyone's okay. I can see you getting tired after what you been through today. Why don't you rest tomorrow, I'll get Sonar and Spot to check on your team if you want.

Peg-leg: *_Weakly nods before falling back to sleep_*

_Stampede smiled as he walked out of Peg-leg's room. He continued to walk till he saw RZ._

Stampede: I think Wild-Card learned a lesson today...Peg-leg would go to the ends of the earth to make sure everyone's o.k.

RZ: Indeed, how is he by the way?

Stampede: He woke up a few minutes ago, but he still has that headache. I'm just glad that both he and the Bucs are O.K.

RZ: *_Smiles_* Me too Stampede.

_**THE**_

_**END**_


End file.
